A machine may be configured to interact with one or more users by receiving one or more searches (e.g., queries or other commands or requests to perform a search based on one or more submitted search criteria) and providing corresponding search results. For example, a machine in the example form of a search engine (e.g., a server machine configured to provide database searching services over a network to one or more users via client devices) may be configured to accept a submission of one or more search criteria from a user's device, use the submitted one or more search criteria to retrieve corresponding search results, and provide the search results to the user's device.